


Knock-Knock, I Hate You.

by Hitzvl



Category: Frozen (2013), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Ace!Olaf, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anna-Hans Siblings, Bi!Hans, Cheesy pick-up lines, Elsa-Olaf Siblings, F/F, Gay!Sven, Random mash-up of prompts seen overtime, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzvl/pseuds/Hitzvl
Summary: When you're a double major working on your Masters while also working a part time job, sleep becomes sacred, so what the FUCK didn't her neighbors get!?Every. God. Damn. Time.How could they even afford that many parties; why has nobody said anything?It's time Elsa took a stand once and for all. And yet... it turns out no amount of prep and built up rage could've prepared her forthat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shit I been planning to write, kind combined four or five ideas (some of which I saw off the internet that made me laugh, if there is stuff in here you feel ought to be credited or something, let me know. I just take notes when ideas strike me and then I forget and...yeah, I'm sorry.)
> 
> Enjoy the two-shot!

So this is what it’s come to; every goddamn time. Was a person meant to hate with so much of their being? I never thought I could so thoroughly hate an inanimate object; not with such venomous passion. Oh but I did. I hated it. I _loathed_ these thin-ass, cheap fucking slabs of meshed paper and wood they called _walls_. And what’s more? I hated my neighbors. Granted I never saw them. But I’ve heard them. As sure as the sun would rise every morning, it was just as sure they would throw a party every Friday, that somehow finding itself trickling all the way into late Sunday. On Occasion those Fridays dripped into the dreaded morning of Monday. If that wasn’t reason enough to loathe a stranger and thin walls, I don’t know what was. How did they ever get any studying done? Why even come to college if you’re only going to _party_. Do us all a favor and just _go somewhere else_ , like an actual club! I am losing sleep; who invented Dubstep? Under different circumstances I might’ve been onboard with it, I really might have, but because of them? Because of these walls?

 

I hoped they fucking asphyxiate in the most painful and humiliating way. Yeah that’s right. Turn blue bitch. You’re making me pale, much paler than I already am, from the lack of sleep added to the stress of obtaining a Masters degree. I can’t work the hours I do, find time to study, write paper after paper, solve endless piles of algorithms, and do the bare minimum to survive like remembering to eat, all while combating my semi-free recovery time to maybe sleep because my idiot neighbors think they’re perpetually stuck in 1999 and the god damn worlds about to end in chaos. To be honest, I am not even fully sure if they don’t party the whole fucking week. I’ve taken to referring to my neighbors as Nostradamus; surly they know something the rest of us don’t. I severely doubt it… but it keeps me from kicking the walls back… figuratively.

           

Double majoring is never something someone attempts with the belief they’ll likely sleep again. You won’t. Don’t fool yourself. You become a cat; sleeping anywhere in any position throughout the day, if you’re even able to. I am paying for my space just like the hellions next door. How has no one complained yet? Maybe they have. Well, today someone will. I fucking will. Oh yes. Yes I will. Quiver in fear as Hell hath no fury like a woman’s wrath. Or something like that. Whatever. I square my shoulders back, checking my platinum locks in the mirror, frowning at the light makeup on my face. It barely conceals the eternal bags that have become merely another fixture on my face as natural as my nose. I snorted, hiding my shame for doing so behind my hand, as I think just how common the natural nose _was_ these days.

 

Ugh, focus Elsa. I slap my cheeks, straightening back up, brushing my hands down my simple, light blue button down. Normally I pride myself on being pristine but it’s the weekend and a few wrinkles will have to do; my neighbors are definitely not worth gussying up for. I stand there debating for a moment. I…do want to be taken seriously though. Would I not been seen as serious if I showed up sloppy? Groaning I lean my head against the mirror, staring back at my own ice colored gaze, both of us obviously annoyed. Alright, maybe a tie. This shirts nearly white so a nice simple black tie should do, right? Right. Okay. I stride to the door, glancing at the neat row of shoes, a pair of running sneakers, various heels (god, talk about a love-hate relationship), hiking boots, high boots, and even a pair of boat shoes. Don’t judge me; I just can’t stand flip-flops. Especially after Kristoff read something online about how ‘the sex was good if it sounded like white people walking fast in flip-flops’. To this day..that squeaky squishy sound makes my ears turn red as images hit me. I never asked for this.

 

            Elsa, stop it! You’re procrastinating. Just get this over with. Shoes, shoes.. Let’s do boots; the high ones. Business on the top, I’ll kick your ass on the bottom. Perfect. Maybe not articulated very well, but it’ll do. As I bend down to slip a foot into the tall black boots I flush. I should probably put on pants. No pair of boots and no tie will save face if I show up without fucking _pants_. I now feel more anger towards my neighbors. I have to put on _pants_ for these people. Pants! On my off time! I quickly slip on some clean skinny jeans, a nice deep blue. There. Let’s see… any final touches? Oh! I jump as I scurry to the bathroom and sift through my make-up. Eyeliner. I need my war paint; stare into my eyes and fear the Ice Queens frosty gaze. I am convinced Medusas secret was a combination the most perfected death glare (obviously) complete with what had to have been _superb_ eyeliner skills. You can’t tell me otherwise. I did a quick once over, brushing my bangs back and tossing my braid over my shoulder. Still fancy but disheveled enough to give off that wild flare. Oh, oh it was _so_ on. I got this. I whip back into place as I check my breath real fast. Bad breath would make me seem kind of instable right? Yes, of course. Taking a quick whiff of myself, I note maybe a shower would be a wise idea. It wasn’t quite at the ‘peel paint’ level but it was slightly noticeable and that was something I simply cannot allow pride wise. Ugh, no stop. They don’t deserve it! Let them suffer. Nodding to myself again I go back to the door only to spin back and meekly poke my arm into bathroom, grabbing my perfume. Okay so.. maybe just a few dabs. Subtle. I don’t want to seem like I’m trying too hard.

           

I finally make it to my front door again, boots on, my body ready to go. I lightly laugh at myself, fidgeting with my sleek tie. God… I’m acting like a teenager on her first date. I tuck a little more hair behind my ear and take a deep breath, opening my door. The whole time I could hear the poorly muffed base blaring through our shared walls. It only fueled me to go through with finally speaking up. As I kept mentally arguing with myself, I was suddenly standing before the mysterious door that was the bane of my existence. I took a deep breath, triple checking myself, trying in vain to smooth out the few wrinkles in my shirt. Alright girl, you’ve got this. This is for your peace of mind. This is for every hardworking college student. This is for the bags under your eyes. Spill forth your hate. Make them feel fear! Bring in the ice storm. Bring terror. Be fearsome- “Elsa!”

 

“ _Olaf_?” I stared, standing in the hallway as the door opened to reveal my younger brother staring back at me. Was this even real? “What are you doing _here?_ ” Olaf only gives me a light laugh, his shaggy brown locks falling in front of his eyes, no doubt one of the many things women seemed to swoon over him for. His light blue eyes crinkle in amusement as he gives me one of his admittedly cute but dopey smiles, taking a sip out of a cup.

 

“Partying with some friends, it’s quite normal. Would you like to join?” His small build allows for me to see in the space behind him, the room mostly dark save for random flashing lights as people hopped and danced about the place room. My eyes go wide. Was that a _stripper pole_ in the middle of the living room!? I tear my eyes away to fix my little brother with the same look of horror. Of course he only laughs more at me. “Come on Els, lighten up. This isn’t a wild party with drugs and all that jazz. Just some drinks and some dancing.” My reasons for coming here slam back into the forefront of my mind.  

 

“I’m not here to party; I’m here to complain. These _parties_ are endless, I can barely ever sleep!” Of course my adorable little brother only tilts his head at me. I could never seem to intimidate the boy. And trust me.. if you’ve had siblings, no matter how much you loved each other, there were times you most certainly had a reason to want and try to intimidate each other. This little shit was just too buoyant with this ‘oblivious’ air he kept about himself, like some innocent child. It made being mad at him so, so hard. It was frustrating at a level but even that melted away. Especially since his go to method for anything was a warm hug. What kind of monster yells at a child hugging them?

 

“You still with me, Els?” I snap back to attention, scowling at having been distracted, quickly snatching his drink and sniffing it.

 

“There’s alcohol in this!”

 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

 

“Olaf!”

 

“I’m twenty two Elsa, chill. Take a sip or two actually. You need it more.”

 

I grit my teeth. “I most certainly do _not_ need it! What I _need_ is a good night’s rest in the room I work hard for to afford. That, Olaf, is what I need.”

 

Yet still Olaf seemed easygoing as ever, just nodding his head like he understood, all smiles and dimples on his almost white skin. He suddenly perked up at the sound of someone calling his name. He turned to address them as Elsa tried to not seethe at being ignored. “Olaf!” Startled he jumped a little, looking back at his disgruntled sister. “Can you please bring me whoever is in charge?”

 

Olaf burst out laughing, further annoying his sister. “It’s a _party_ Els, that’s not how this works!”

 

I can’t help it; Olaf makes me feel like we are children all over again and I instantly get brought back down to his level. Twelve. I stomp my foot. “ _Someone_ lives here, _someone_ is hosting these parties- though god only knows how- and I demand to speak to them!” As my errant little brother opens his mouth to speak, without warning, a larger figure comes up to his side.

 

“Hey Olaf, what’s keeping you? We are ready to start the- Oh, hey Elsa.”

 

“ _Kristoff!?_ ” WHAT. What the fucks happening here? Is this all a conspiracy against me? Yes. Surly. Must be. What? WHAT! 

 

Olaf winces slightly at my tone. “Damn sis, do you say everyone’s name with that inflection?” Kristoff laughs and tussles my brothers hair, taking a drink out of his own cup.

 

“What are you _doing_ here! Don’t you know that this is _the_ house?”

 

Kirstoffs massive shoulders lift in a halfhearted shrug. “I didn’t know? You never have any of us over at your place.”

 

I was damn near seething. “Because I’m always trying to escape my rude, obnoxious neighbors!”

Both boys wince that time.

 

Kristoff puts his free hand up in a show of defense. “Look I didn’t know, honest. Could you stop yelling at us? How about you come in and unwind a bit.” Olaf nods happily to this, as if this was the greatest idea ever.

 

Oh but it wasn’t. It was far from the greatest idea ever! I gritted my teeth. “I will _not_. Who is in charge of this party; I want to speak to them now. Right now.”

 

Kristoff and Olaf share a glance, a silent exchange between the short boy and the quarterback of a bear. Olaf sighs and nods, Kristoff holding my gaze. “Hans.”

 

“Sideburns douche!?”

 

“Say what you will about the guy.. He knows how to throw a party. Well, him and his sister.”

 

“Kristoff, I don’t care. I literally couldn’t find a single fuck to give even if it would bring about World Peace.” Both boys let out shocked, mocking, gasps, Olaf going as far as to reel back and grab his heart. “Guys! Get. Me. Hans. Now. I am in _no_ mood for this.”

 

Kristoff grimaces. “Okay, about that…”  

 

“What now.” I grit out, my hands clenched at my sides.

 

Kristoff runs a hand through his blond -much darker than my own- hair, exhaling for an exaggerated amount of time before casting his gaze back to me. “Don’t get mad…”

 

“Too late.”

 

“Elsa, look, you’re not gonna get to talk to Hans anytime soon.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“He is kinda, sorta, maybe, black-out drunk halfway between the couch and coffee table?”

 

No fucking way. I spare a glance to the slim watch on my wrist. “Kristoff it’s only 7:20 pm. How is that possible?”

 

Olaf pipes up quickly. “I’ve been here longer than Kristoff and Hans has been taking on drinking challenges left and right. I wouldn’t be surprised if he never wakes.”

 

Part of me felt a slight bit of panicked concern at the confession but the other part of me really could not care even the tiniest bit. He did it to himself. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, slowing my breathing again. I hear the music dropping and then spiking back up as a new song rolls on, a loud cheer going through the group of people on the inside. The boys look over their shoulders into the living room, the only room I can partly see, and Olaf bounces in his spot. “Oh this is her song! She’s gonna do it, she’s gonna do it!” In response Kristoff quickly knocks back his drink and swipes one of his paws over mouth, going to move toward the new commotion. “Where are you two going in such a hurry, I’m not done here. At least let me see his sister then!”

 

The boys share another grin. “You mean Anna? You’ll definitely get that wish, your Majesty.” I am pretty much fed up. I feel like I’m over stimulated with constant shock after shock and with my already irritable mood, I think I’m gonna fucking lose it. I was just about to let them have it, my chest rumbling as I was all but ready to scream only for my mouth to go completely dry as my mouth fell slack. Teal eyes revolved before my eyes, catching my own for a split second. As that tanned, toned, freckled flesh spun around lithely on the pole, those long legs wrapped around the pole -strong thighs choking it- the young woman leaned back, her gaze upside down as they held my own for an extended period. I vaguely noticed the soft splash of liquid up my pants as the cup I held hit the floor while those strawberry blonde pig-tails swirled around and around that thick rod of metal. It.. was like a sexy version of gymnastics; sleek muscles rippling across her barely dressed body, extremely short jean shorts (or was it underwear at that point!?) and a top that looked like a bra pretending to be a shirt. The music kept up its pulsing beat and she grinded and twirled and danced with that pole as it were living and breathing, all the while making sure to keep her eyes locked with mine as much as possible. My ears were fixing to burn off; there was no mistaking her attention was purposely fixed on me. And then that woman shot a wink at me and the only action my malfunctioning brain could perform at the exact moment in response in my utter panic was to slam the door.

           

I stood, still shell-shocked in the hallway, staring blankly at the door, blushing like a maniac. What. Just, _fucking,_ happened. I vaguely remember opening another door, somehow on my couch, my boots discarded between the door and the couch. I found myself looking at the ceiling, not even sure when I had laid down, my eyes fixed on the spackle; a style I never really got into. I could still _see_ her. Those legs. That body. The light sheen of sweat, that flirtatious smile aimed at _me_. That was the devil at work there. A temptress if ever there was one. And I knew, then and there, I would never win against that radiant smile. The blaring base through the wall became white-noise, still distracting, but in a whole new way. A shiver ran through my body. God those eyes alone were- wait, wait, wait. She’s the enemy! Well, sister of the enemy. No, they are _both_ the enemy. I must stay strong in my resolve. I must… I must… Well, I mean, it _is_ Friday. I can always go over tomorrow and ask her ou- _them_ to shut up! I groaned heavily, tossing an arm over my eyes, deflating.

  
  
This just got a whole lot harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **the rest will be in 3rd person because in my sleepy haze I forgot.**

It was already Sunday. Thankfully the party seemed to end somewhere around noon this time. I never worked up the nerve to go back over there, not after my horribly brief attempt Saturday. Olaf had even giggled over my shoulder to Kristoff, jokingly asking ‘Do you think she knows how to knock?’ as I stood before my neighbors door again. Hans I could deal with, as much as I was loathe to do it. But… his sister was another story. My idiot brother and our mutual friend only snickered behind me while I tried to confront these noisy assholes. I would have succeeded in my endeavor too had the door, for a second time in a row now, not abruptly opened, the words dying on my tongue once again. Standing stunned in the doorway, with a baseball cap slipped on backwards, torn light jeans, and a cropped off top was _Anna_. Freckled Anna. Almost naked on the pole Anna. Hans sister Anna. Pig-tailed Anna. _That_ Anna. Right here. Inches before me, only a little shorter than me myself to my surprise. I wore what I wore yesterday, having much of the same types of clothes and figuring the look I devised yesterday was still the look I wanted to stay with for my talk with Hans about his excessive partying. Those adorable cheeks on Anna’s face grew into a wide smile the more she looked at me. “Oh. It’s you.” A little thrill shot through me as I realized she not only recognized me but that she really _had_ been staring at me the other night. That thrill turned to dread. She _recognized_ me. Shit, shit, I need to get out of here. I went to back away but I had totally forgotten about the men behind me, who had not missed a thing.

 

Kristoff had a shit eating grin as he said. “It’s Elsa.”

 

Olaf jumping as he shoved me forward to stumble close to Anna again. “Yeah, this is the sister I’ve told you about.”

 

“She’s very shy.”

 

“She’s also your _single_ neighbor.”

 

A look of betrayal crossed my features as I turned my head to glare at Olaf and Kristoff, opening my mouth to snap at them only to yelp as I felt a sudden jerk on my tie, yanking me further into the apartment.

 

“In that case,” the young woman said, eyeing me as she took more steps back, still tugging me along. “I am _very_ happy to see you again.” My eyes grew large and my face erupted into a bright blush. I needed to seriously focus here.

 

“I.. I need to speak to Hans.”

 

An adorable pout crossed Anna’s face. “You’re here to see my brother? Ugh, you have horrible taste in men.”

 

I smiled wryly. “Something like that. It’s important so, if you would-”

 

“What’s the rush? Must you see him now or can we get to know each other a little first?” The blush that was fading came back as my mind went in many directions. It was an innocent enough question but the way this woman spoke… it all seemed so… suggestive I wasn’t sure if she really meant it like that or not. Her hands still fiddled with my tie, her butt half leaning, half sitting on the back of the couch as she stared up at me with a cheshire grin. “I saw the way you looked at me the other day.”

 

I stiffened further. “Everyone was looking at you that way; it’s to be expected when you strip, is it not?” 

 

Despite my tone, this girl oddly smiled more. “Ooh, little spitfire hiding behind those shaking legs of yours.” She tugged, my arms flailing out to grip onto the couch at either side of the girl as our noses brushes. “I like it.” My mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. I have no clue how to handle a person like this. “So…” Her breath had a hint chocolate to it, causing me to swallow. “You admit you were looking at me with desire.” It wasn’t a question. Her finger trailed up my throat, lifting my chin. “You liked what you saw.” Very…much. But like _hell_ I was going to say that to her. I’m here to complain. This is the enemy! I can’t sleep with the enemy.

 

            Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. I reel back from her, my tie slipping through her other hand until just the tip rested in her fist as limply as my legs had felt. “I..” Those eyes never left mine as she waited patiently, one of her legs crossing over the other. I snapped my eyes back up to her in time to catch the smirk she bore. And just like last night; I fled. I had barreled past Olaf and Kristoff who were still outside the door, and I locked myself into my apartment. And now it was the next day.. and I thankfully had work. Nothing fancy, just work as a waitress at one of our families friends many establishments. I couldn’t wait to get to Oaken’s and get lost in customers’ orders alongside Tiana; a beautiful dark young woman who’s work ethic made me look and feel like a bum, though the sweetheart would never make you feel like that on purpose. How she did it all always amazed me.

 

            I gazed in the mirror, touching up my hair and make-up, a habit enforced by my pretentious parents. God forbid I wasn’t fit for a magazine cover anytime I stepped out those doors. Swallowing a sigh I added a pink lipstick, careful to avoid getting any on my tucked in white shirt. Oaken’s wasn’t _fancy_ but it did pride itself on its cleanliness and looks, and that included its staff and our attire, thus the somewhat formal get up. For the third time this week I found myself in a dress shirt and tie. My shirt was tucked into loose black pants and my matching black work shoes. I tied the waist apron around my midsection, double checking that I have a few pens, my coin holder, and my pad. I slipped a spare pen behind my ear while grinning forcefully into the mirror to check my teeth. Everything seemed a go. I added a little bit of my perfume and reached for the half cap we were required to wear. The hell did you call these things. Like a baseball cap without the top part, just the visor and a velcro strap in the back. Honestly I questioned Oaken’s set up here…but it wasn’t like it really bothered me. I guess it wasn’t so bad. Okay, no, bad Elsa. Let’s go girl. Work. Let’s forget about tanned legs and work. Oh I hope I don’t drop anyone's food today.

           

            Thankfully the drive to work was relatively stress-free given it was lunch time. Well, I guess late lunch for normal people, it was two in the afternoon now. Clocking in I was happy to see Tiana already hard at it, the woman moving much like a dancer. It really was impressive. She spun effortlessly around me, greeting me cheerily in which I replied with my own hello, chuckling as she was off again. My family’s friend who ran this place, and others, had promised Tiana free reign to run one of his establishments if she could prove she could handle it and excel if given the position. Oh I knew she very well could. Oaken knew it too; he was simply keeping her working as a waitress like me until she got her culinary degree before giving her the promotion so as to not overwhelm her. He really was a great guy. I was as excited about it as Tiana was. It spoke volumes Oaken even give such an opportunity out to such a young employee. Elsa sighed and straightened her back as Tiana whizzed by.

 

“Hey Elsa, I am going to go on break, do you think you can cover my last table? They’ve been here for a while and only have ordered drinks. They’re a bit of a handful but pretty relaxed.”

 

I smile at the woman, giving her a light pat on the shoulder. “Of course, take as much time as you need, it doesn’t look like we are too busy right now anyway.” And it wasn’t. It was just like the roads on my way here; very relaxed. There was an old couple near the doors relaxing and chatting. I smiled to myself as I went up to them and made sure they had everything they needed. I got a cheery response as the old woman said they were fine and then threw in excitedly that they were on a date. I made sure to banter kindly back and forth with them for a moment before the two went back to conversing. That was so cute; I couldn’t help smiling like an idiot. And I walked like that through the restaurant with the stupid smile lighting up my cheeks, politely checking on another table, pouring them more water. I slowly made my way to the booths in the back. That was until I heard the voices followed by boisterous laughter. My eyes grew wide and I paused, staring right at the table full of my friends, Olaf and Kristoff, along with Marsh (a brute bigger than Kristoff), Sven, Hans, and… and Anna.

 

            No one, thankfully, noticed me drop my pad. I quickly bent and swiped the object up, clutching onto it, trying my damndest to not look as nervous as I felt. I observed her carefully. She seemed fond of those braids…and that green cap. Her bangs popped out through the hole in the hat, once again worn backwards, her eyes bright as she laughed along with the boys. Seems the girl _could_ wear shirts that covered her midsection after all, though I am still unsure if a tank top counted as a shirt either. Under the table, seeing as she sat in one of the seats closest to the outside, I could see shorts again, shorts probably still too short to be appropriate, completed with converse with what I’d imagine to be her own doodles. It was hard to look at this woman, recalling how…alluring she had been… and then to witness her being like a teenager, all casual with some friends. It didn’t even register to me that my friends were chilling with Hans and Anna. I should’ve been mad right? Ugh… Honestly Hans is a jerk and a womanizer, but I do have to admit he is very upfront about it. I still don’t really like him, the whole party neighbor issue being a very large reason, and that ‘better than you’ attitude rubbed me wrong… but I guess he wasn’t so bad. My eyes flicked back to Anna. That… That was its _own_ kind of dangerous. I felt dread wash over me as I realized where I was and that I was going to be forced to serve them… and by the looks of it, they had no plans of leaving anytime soon. …This is going to be another long day.

 

xXx

 

            The table was abuzz as the group chatted loudly, all somehow squished three by three into their seats. Olaf sat between Kristoff and Sven, Hans between Marsh and Anna, the bulkier of the men forced to be pressed into the glass, both sharing knowing glances with each other.

 

Olaf’s voice piped up over the group. “Okay, I have one for you. What’s the resemblance between a green and a red apple?” Everyone stared at him, Kristoff and Sven automatically shouting out random answers at rapid fire, Anna’s tongue poking out as she looked up to think as Hans just stared at Olaf like he was an idiot. Marsh just grunted. Olaf’s grin grew. “Do you guys give up?” Sven and Kristoff were crushing Olaf in their enthusiasm as they started spilling out more bullshit answers.

 

Anna shrugged. “They’re both apples?” Olaf shook his head no.

 

Han’s eyebrow twitched before he slammed his hand down on the table and snapped. “Oh just tell them so they _shut up_ already!” Both Kristoff and Sven glared at Hans. Marsh grunted.

 

Olaf only laughed. “They’re both red…except for the green one.” Everyone groaned, everyone, but Marsh, who just slowly gave Olaf a grin.

 

Hans immediately held his hand up. “I vote to ban all further,” Hans made little air quotes “riddles, for today.” There was a murmur in the group and soon Olaf was out voted.

 

Olaf gave a weak smile up at Marsh. “Sorry big guy. No more today it seems.”

Grunt.

“I know, I know. I’ll text you some later.” Hans took a left to the giant man on his right, opening his mouth before shutting it and shaking his head.

 

Sven hopped in his seat excitedly. “You know what game we need to play?” Kristoff and him made eye contact and their smiles grew.

 

“NO!” Anna cried.

 

Both boys smiled evilly. “YES.”

 

Olaf giggled and Hans nodded to himself. Anna sunk her forehead into the table, her groan over exaggerated as the boys all got hyped up.

 

Sven smirked as he looked at Hans. “So, Hans, you know the rules, open the app.”

 

Anna lifted her head from the table. “There’s an _app_ for fortune cookies fortunes?”

 

Olaf nodded happily. “Yeah, why?”

 

Anna threw her hands up. “Half the point of them is to have the cookie!”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

Kristoff nudged the pale boy, shaking with laughter. “Dude, lay off you sisters future wife, would you?”

 

Anna’s mouth dropped, her face rapidly growing as red as her hair. “M-my.. My _what_!?”

 

Hans cleared his throat loudly. “Not that this isn’t cute, because my sisters love life really isn’t, the fortunes are up lads.” Hans crackled his knuckles. A wicked grin grew across the man’s face, the edges of his mouth almost touching his sideburns as he casually leaned across the table. “A friend asks only for your time not your money… in bed.”

 

Anna quickly slapped her hands over her brother’s mouth. “Please I beg you; you have the power to stop this! Marsh?”

 

The big man turned his head and made solid eye contact with Anna’s hopeful eyes, his giant hand engulfing the phone. The group got quiet save for Anna’s grossed out yelp as she yanked her hand back, wiping it on the snickering Hans shirt, all eyes filtering up to Marsh as his finger scrolled on the phone. “You can make your own happiness,” He slowly put the phone back into the middle of the table. “…in bed.”

 

Anna groaned even louder this time as cheers erupted from the table. “I really hate you guys sometimes.”

 

Sven and Olaf excitedly grabbed for the phone, it spinning on the slick table before Kristoff stuck his tongue out triumphantly and said loudly as he stared at the screen. “It’s amazing how much good you can do if you don’t care who gets the credit.. in bed.”

 

Sven quickly hopped up in his seat and snatched the phone, not missing a beat. “You are very talented in many ways.. In BED.”

 

Anna’s face contorted at Olaf took his turn, the boys chuckling like the idiots they were. “Mercy guys, mercy!”

 

Olaf just smiled sweetly as he batted his eyelashes. “You cannot love life until you live the life you love in bed.”

 

There was more laughter and the phone was handed to Anna, who stared angrily at them all. “Come on Anna,” Hans pushed. “Just one and we can do something else.”

 

Anna eyed him. “Really?” All the boys started crossing their hearts and holding up three fingers. Anna gritted her teeth. “ _Fine._ But I hate you all.” The boys only cheered. Anna took a deep breath, read the sentence, and grinned before sitting straight, eyeing the boys slowly. They leaned forward eagerly. “The harder you try to not be like your parents, the more likely you will become them…in bed.” The whole table ‘oohhhh!!’d and broke into more laughter as they pointed and started calling out names, lots of shoving and arm slaps being traded.

           

The gang moved on to a new game, as promised. Marsh was the one to surprisingly offer it. Kristoff tilted his head, mirroring Sven while Olaf only giggled, his feet kicking. “So how does this work, big guy?”

 

Hans and Anna shared blank glances and a light shrug, their attention on the large man. Marsh teased his very short blue-dyed hair, his many younger siblings doing, and gave out a slow grin. “Saw this online. Wanted to try it.” He pulled out his phone and quickly read through a few things before tutting under his breath. “Alright, it’s simple, put the word Sex in front of things. The example is as follows. Who ate my sex bagel?” There was a wide spread of pearly whites being exposed as everyone grew heavily excited. Hans playfully patted Anna’s head, purposely being annoying in the way he did it.

 

Anna growled and brushed his hands away, gripping onto the cap. “Hey; hands off my sex hat!”

 

The boys chortled, Sven leaning over the table. “Marsh, loan me your sex spoon, will you bud?”

 

Marsh raised a brow. “Only if you can get me a pair of Hans sex sideburns.”

 

Hans puffed up his chest. “That’s a true statement.” The group groaned and ew’d like the children they were. Hans nodded his head at Olaf. “Hey, you still need to return my sex notes from Mrs. Edna’s class.”

 

Olaf nodded sagely. “I would but I left them in Kristoffs sex truck.”

 

Kristoff laughed, taking a sip of his orange juice, eyeing the group. Unknowingly their waitress had finally approached the table.

 

She cleared her throat politely. “Would you like a refill…?” A pitcher of orange juice was already in Elsa’s hands, noticing it to be a favorite choice among the group, making her really question how long they had all been there.

 

Kristoff, caught up in the moment, snatched his glass away and said, loudly. “Hey, don’t touch my sex juice!” The whole table grew silent and Kristoff made eye contact with Elsa.

 

Elsa looked downright horrified.

 

Kristoff was following suit fast. Everyone broke into a thunderous laughter, everyone, but poor Elsa. “W-w-wait, I can explain!”

 

Anna quickly piped up. “Yeah everyone’s having sex at this table!” All eyes slammed onto Anna who slowly realized what she had done.

 

Sven decided to take a crack at it. “What my friends are trying to say is; sex is natural and healthy and should be shared in large groups.” Kristoff and Anna shot death glares at Sven who grinned like the devil himself, Elsa gripping the pitcher to her chest as she forced herself to not run away.

 

Olaf saw the signs and was fast to calm his panicked sister. “It’s a sex game Els, that’s all.”

 

Elsa almost shrieked. “I Don’t Want To KNOW Olaf!”

 

Hans face-palmed. “Okay, look, I’m fucking starving and since you seem to be the only one on staff right now, I don’t want you running away. So I’m gonna explain this once. This is a word game we are playing. My sister and I are not having sex. I assure you.” Then he muttered under his breath. “She should be so lucky.”

 

Anna screeched and looked close to getting sick as Hans make a kissy face at her. She shoved his face away. “AS _IF_!”

 

Hans chuckled to himself, Marsh tilting his head to Elsa. “Hello Elsa. I’m sorry; this game was my idea. It’s just a play on words. Don’t mind us. May I have some more juice?”

 

Elsa sputtered. “I, y-yes. Of course. Do..does anyone else want juice?” Kristoff just kept his eyes off to the side while Sven pushed his cup closer to her, Olaf nodding and Anna giving a small yes. Elsa quietly filled the cups up and straightened. “Alright. Are you guys ready to order?” Bickering instantly broke out among the recently cowed group, startling Elsa again. The voices grew louder and soon Sven and Kristoff were shouting at each other. “I..I can come back later..”

 

Anna placed a hand gently onto Elsa’s, causing the blonde to stare down into aquamarines. “I know what I want.” Anna tried not to wince, realizing how that sounded. Elsa seemed spooked enough.

 

And of course Elsa just stared, the only change on her face was the slow rise of red from her neck up. “I’ll give you more time!” Elsa all but shouted, startling the group, before she rushed away, Anna’s hand lingering in the air. She huffed heavily, rubbing the back of her neck and sinking into her seat. It didn’t go unnoticed by the guys. They all shared a glance.

 

Sven leaned over to Anna. “So you really like her that much?”

 

“Yeah she’s- wait what?”

 

Knowing grins blossomed, Hans showing full disinterest. “Like she’d be interested in you, you look like you modeled for Wendy’s.”

 

Anna glared at her brother. “Oh, like _you_ have a chance?”

 

Hans arched a brow, his face smug. “I can get any girl I want.”

 

Anna seethed. “Then be my guest.”

 

Hans sniffed. “Don’t mind if I do. Not like you had a chance regardless.” Anna gritted her teeth more.

 

Sven tilted his head thoughtfully. “Elsa is actually pretty cute. I’m bi, more gay but hey, I’ll give it a go too. Let’s see who can get her number.”

 

Olaf shot his hand up. “I win then.” Everyone eyed him.

 

“Okay, you don’t count unless you’re planning to bed your own sister.” Anna muttered. “Even if she were mine, I’d go for it.”

 

Olaf shook his head. “Okay, good point. I’m just gonna sit this one out.”

 

They looked at Kristoff. “What? Stop looking at me like that. You really think, even if I were interested, she would go for me after I shouted at her to not touch my _sex juice_?” Kristoff waved them off. “I’m with Olaf on this, plus she’s my friend, it would be too weird for me at this point.”

 

Hans rolled his neck. “Less competition for me, not like you lot are much to compete against.” Hans lifted his head up. “How about you big guy? Gonna give it a whirl?” Marsh furrowed his brows, then grunted. Hans smiled. “Okay, four players on the board. We only get _three_ pick-up lines to try. And yes, you _must_ use a pick-up line. It adds to the difficulty.” Olaf raised his hand and Hans sighed. “What.”

 

“Just thought you should know, Marsh is out of this too.”

 

Hans furrowed his brows up at the man. “Why didn’t you say so?”

 

Marsh grunted.

 

“I know you can speak!”

 

Grunt.

 

“Dammit man!”

 

Grunt.

 

“Fine, whatever. Sven, Anna, may the best man win.”

 

            They patiently waited for Elsa to return. Hans kept checking his watch in annoyance, Sven tapping out a rhythm with his silverware with Olaf and Kristoff while Anna gnawed on her lower lip and played with one of her twin braids. It took longer than may have been professionally appropriate, but Elsa did finally glide back to the table, unaware of the stares at first. The table growing quiet somehow made her feel more uncomfortable than the first time.

 

Hans wasted no time, winking up at Elsa. “Hey baby, if I said you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?” Anna tried to keep from groaning.

 

Elsa for her part only rose a brow. “Not even to save my life. Now, what will you be having for lunch gentlemen?” She glanced down. “And Anna.” Anna felt giddy.

 

Sven smiled. “Hey, don’t mind him. Alright? He has no class. Now for me? I think of myself as more of a romantic. How about you be the iceberg and I’ll be the Titanic and I’ll go down on you.”

 

Elsa this time casted wide eyes at Sven. “How about no?” Olaf and Kristoff were fighting back snickers. Marsh held a subtle grin. Both Sven and Hans eyed Anna. Elsa was quick to catch on and sighed, her arms faltering, waiting for them to get it over with.

 

Anna looked up at Elsa and let out a nervous smile. “Hey you wanna play a game? Just know it can’t be hide n’ seek because a girl like you is impossible to find.” Elsa blushed at that and Anna felt the giddiness rush back at full force into her. Elsa coughed and asked for their orders again and then scurried off.

 

Once Elsa was out of sight Olaf laughed hard, Kristoff snickering himself as he scribbled down on his napkin. “Score one for Anna.”

 

Hans scowled. “Games not over yet. And to make this fair, one pick up line _must_ be about sex.”

 

Anna glared at him. “Why!”

 

Hans smirked. “Pick-up lines are suppose to be sleazy.”

 

Anna huffed. “Maybe for you.”

 

Sven only shrugged. “Okay.”

 

Anna balked. “You’re _okay_ with that?”

 

Sven smiled. “Can’t woo her, eh Anna?” Sven was secretly on board for Anna getting Elsa’s attention; a blind man could tell there was a spark between them. But having fun didn’t hurt either. The group fell into an idle chatter for a while until Elsa delivered their meals, slightly resigned to what she was to expect, and she even waited after setting the plates down. Anna had ordered the chocolate chip pancakes, complete with a whipped cream smiley face and a cherry nose.

 

Hans noted it and smiled easily. Elsa braced herself as she met his gaze. “You. Me. Hand-cuffs. Whipped-cream.” He dragged a finger through one of the eyes on Anna’s plate, who protested as Hans licked his finger. “Any questions?”

 

“Yeah. In what world? Because it won’t be in this one.”

 

Elsa’s gaze fixed onto Sven, slightly amused at this point. “Hmm… I like a challenge, and I believe you like a challenge too, and I’m like a rubix cube baby; the more you play with me the harder I get.” Anna actually burst out laughing at that and Elsa colored, a little surprised to find herself blushing at that obscene line.

 

Her eyes slowly dragged over to Anna. “Well, you’re next, right?”

 

Anna flushed, taking a deep breath before letting her fingers grab onto Elsa’s tie again, pulling her down, not that Elsa found herself resisting, and smiling at her. “Hey beautiful,” Elsa was already blushing. “You remind me of my pinky toe.” Everyone at the table started at Anna in confusion. Kristoff even said out loud “What the hell Anna.” Before Anna whispered in Elsa’s ear, “Because I’ll eventually bang you both on the coffee table.” Elsa abruptly stood up. Anna was going to give her whiplash if she kept this up. Elsa excused herself, stumbling into a chair from one of the tables scattered in the middle of the room, half heartedly fixing it as she bolted away. The guys all stared at Anna.

 

Sven grinned widely. “Damn woman, what did you _say_?”

 

Anna only smile and Hans growled. “Point invalid, give it to Sven. Everyone has to hear the line for it to count.”

 

Olaf glared at Hans but Kristoff beat him to it as he snapped. “Jealous that your sister has more game than you so you have to keep changing the rules?”

 

Marsh grunted.

 

Hans sniffed. “Final round boys. …And sister.” Anna folded her arms. “It must be unique, nothing people have heard too often.”

 

Anna laughed. “I think that’ll be hardest for you, won’t it?” Hans only smirked and Sven shrugged. They all dug into their food, laughing and teasing for the next half hour. Elsa stopped by a couple times to check on them and refill their drinks but left just as quickly. The gang decided to wait until they were done for the last round to go down.

 

Another half hour went by before finally they had finished. Everyone was eager, though all but Hans and Anna seemed to know Anna was the likely winner. Elsa could be seen making her way back to their table, gathering their dishes in a giant plastic bin, setting it on the table behind her, turning back to look at the group. She was ready. Marsh raised a brow and watched on, Olaf’s eyes flickering between the three contestants as Kristoff tried his damndest to send waves of bad luck to Hans through his gaze. Getting the drill Elsa looked at Hans.

 

 He slicked his red hair back, pulling out some money from his pocket and laying it on the table, fingering a quarter in his hand as he stared at it. “If I flipped this fifty cent coin…” He looked up at Elsa as he flipped the coin high. “What are the chances of me getting head?” And caught the coin, grinning.

 

Elsa stared. “I guess it depends if your mother’s home yet or not.” The whole tabled ooh’d and laughed at Hans who tossed his hands up in defeat and waved Elsa away, his cheek resting in his palm on the table as he glared at Sven. “Go.” He gritted.

 

Sven smiled and looked Elsa up and down. “Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants.” Elsa rolled her eyes before Sven added. “Seriously though, where did you get those, they look fabulous.” Elsa smiled and as she turned to look at Anna, Anna slipped out of the booth, hitting the floor and hissing with pain.

 

Elsa called her name out, alarmed and bent down in front of her. “Anna, are you okay?”

 

All the boys leaned over to look at Anna as Anna gritted. “Ow, ow, my knee.” Elsa fretted, not sure if she should touch before Anna looked up into her eyes, their faces a couple inches apart as she said with a stupid grin. “Man..I think.. I think I scrapped it falling for you.” The whole table erupted in cheers and high-five’s, even Hans cracking a smile, his bitterness already blown over. Elsa once again felt her whole face redden, helping Anna up to her feet. Anna sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “I know you figured out it was sort of a game we had going on here..” Elsa’s face fell and Anna quickly rushed. “We were all genuinely interested, those who tried!” Elsa patiently waited as Anna sucked in a breath. “Anyway.. Just, know we weren’t making fun of you. Okay? Sven’s a liar; we all know he’s a flame-”

 

“Hey!”

 

Kristoff snorted. “It’s true.”

 

Sven shoved him. “Fuck off.”

 

Hans smiled at him. “I’m down.”

 

Sven shivered. “Not with _you_ man.”

 

Anna stared at Hans who merely shrugged. “What? With a face and body like mine I can’t limit myself to just the ladies. It wouldn’t be fair. The gods don’t just bless anyone with this.”

 

Marsh snorted.

 

Olaf just looked at everyone. “Okay so anyone else feeling weirdly left out being the only Ace here? Yeah? No? Of course not.”

 

Anna shook her head, looking back at Elsa, laying a hand on her shoulder. “I genuinely am interested in you, if you haven’t noticed. You’ve been on my mind since I saw you a couple days ago. I’d really like to get to know you more… Will you let me?” Elsa just stared at her, looking behind Anna at the faces of all the guys looking hopeful back at Elsa, Olaf and Kristoff mouthing the words ‘say yes.’. Elsa stared back at Anna’s gentle smile, her nearly naked body spinning before her eyes again and she blushed hard once more. Before Elsa could respond Tiana shouted her over, a sudden rush coming in the doors. Looks like early dinner. Elsa shot her a glance before turned around to gather the plastic bin, reaching to grip the hand on her shoulder, smiling and folding Anna’s hand into a fist with a light smile, before rushing off. Anna stared after her, the guys behind her deflating as they eyed Anna’s back. Anna remained standing where she was, staring.

 

The guys shared glances before Sven spoke up. “Aw Anna, its okay. Maybe next time, right?”

 

Hans sniffed. “She’s not even that hot anyway sister. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Anna, my sister can be a bit standoffish. Really, it’s probably not you.” Olaf offered.

 

Kristoff leaned over Olaf and Sven, poking Anna’s back. “Hey Feisty… you okay?” But still Anna didn’t move.

 

Marsh frowned. “Anna?”

 

A loud squeal came from the girl, making all the men jump. Anna spun on her heels, facing them as she unclenched the fist Elsa had held, revealing a slip of paper with numbers on it. Anna bounced excitedly. “I got her number guys! I got her number!” The men let out a collective sigh before they all started to glare and go off on her, mostly ending with a couple teases, but Anna didn’t care. She just stared at the paper, smiling so wide it hurt.

 

‘I get off early at 8 tonight; dinners on you. My place?’ Anna squealed again, staring at the numbers as she looked over her shoulder and caught Elsa’s gaze and mouthed ‘yes.’ To which Elsa blinked then smiled brilliantly, tucking hair behind her ear and giving a small wave before returning back to work.

 

Anna felt giddy. She turned to Hans. “Oh… Uh… Since Elsa and I are likely going to start dating now.. We might have to start partying elsewhere.”

 

Hans shrugged. “Fine by me. I was just trying to get out of a lease agreement.” Anna glared at him and he shrugged. “What!”

 

Anna just shook her head and whipped her phone out, quickly adding the number, shooting a text followed by her name, as well as a ‘How does Chinese sound?’ before the group gathered their things, leaving tips and paying up at the front. Anna jumped as her pocket dinged as she walked out the doors.

 

‘Perfect.’ She glanced back again, seeing Elsa look around before her eyes landed on her, blushing as Anna winked at her before walking off with the guys.

 

She had a good feeling about this. Anna smiled and slipped the phone into her pocket. Oh… She had a _very_ good feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Probably gonna stay done here but hell if I know what I'm gonna do. For now that's the plan, hope ya'll enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote all +8,000 words today, well started yesterday I think, anyway...it's 8:35 now, and fuck editing. If there is something truly horrible, hit me up, I'll check it out. Otherwise? Love my sloppy mess despite its flaws. XD


End file.
